deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Underdog
Underdog is the anthropomorphic canine superhero from the cartoon show of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Underdog vs. Krypto the Superdog (Completed) * Underdog VS Super Goof (Abandoned) * Underdog vs Zygarde Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Underpants * Mighty Mouse * Rocket Raccoon History Little is known about the history of Underdog, and how he got his super-powers. He seems to have simply appeared one day, fighting crime and rescuing people in distress. His secret identity is that of Shoeshine Boy, a “humble and lovable” street shoeshiner, or boot polisher. Whenever he finds that help is needed, he runs into somewhere where he can change unseen, usually a phone booth, and explosively transforms into Underdog, Shoeshine will go to any lengths to protect his dual identity, once even allowing himself to be beaten by Simon Bar Sinister’s thugs, rather than expose himself as Underdog. Death Battle Info Appearance Underdog (and Shoeshine) walks upright, as a fully anthropomorphic dog. He appears to be a Bloodhound, with short hair, a light colored head and long, dark ears. When in the guise of Shoeshine, his preferred outfit is a red vest and red-and-yellow baseball cap. When standing next to humans, Underdog appears to be only somewhat smaller than them, probably standing about five-feet tall. When he becomes Underdog, his supersuit is composed of a rather baggy, long-sleeved red tunic, with matching tights and boots, and accessorized with a sky-blue cape. It is not known of the suit provides any benefit to the hero, but it does withstand flame and ice attacks, does not appear to get wet, and does not tear, even when he is being shot with bullets. Powers and Abilities * Flight - Underdog can fly through the air, and even through space. * Superhuman strength - Underdog is extremely strong. However, like all his powers, it does have a limited duration. After he takes his Super Energy Pill, his strength is even greater. * Laser vision - Can shoot laser beams from his eyes. * X-ray vision - Can see through things. * Extreme hot and cold breath – Can blow out either extremely hot breath and melt things, or extremely cold breath and freeze them. * Supernatural Hearing - Can hear over great distances, and can hear ultrasonic noises. Weapons and Equipment * Secret Energy Pill - Underdog’s powers are not infinite. When he has done too much, usually in the form of lifting too many very heavy items, he becomes physically exhausted, often to the point of collapse. In a secret compartment in his wring, Underdog keeps a Super Energy Pill. When he swallows this pill, his power is immediately reset to 100%, which usually comes as a surprise to any opponent who believed that Underdog was finished. Feats and Strengths * Defeated a giant dinosaur and a King Kong-like giant gorilla. * Defeated a two-headed dragon. * Single-handedly defeated the space fleet from the planet Zot. 2007 Live Action Movie Originally a police sniffer dog, he was so unsuccessful that he was sent to Dr. Simon Barsinister’s lab. While attempting to escape, he was covered in an experimental serum that gave him superpowers. He was then than found by security guard Dan Unger, who took him home and named him Shoeshine. Simon was not only discredited by the destruction of his lab, but he was also injured and scarred. And so, he turned to crime to finance his experiments to create a perfect super-powered watchdog. Eventually, he acquired Underdog’s DNA and created some super-dogs. Underdog eventually overcame Simon and his dogs. This Underdog can fly, has super-strength, and can use his bark as a sonic weapon. Gallery Underdog's_Secret_Energy_Pill.jpg|Underdog’s Secret Energy Pill. Underdog_Shoeshine_Boy.jpg|Underdog as his alter-ego Shoeshine Boy. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TV combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Underdog Characters Category:Mascots Category:Underdogs Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Dogs